The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Digitalis plant, botanically known as Digitalis purpurea subsp. heywoodii×Digitalis purpurea alba ‘peloric form’ and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Wedding Bells’. The new Digitalis is the product of a planned breeding programme conducted by the Inventor in Stroud, Gloucestershire, United Kingdom in 1993 with the female, or seed parent, Digitalis purpurea subsp. heywoodii not patented, and an unnamed selection of Digitalis purpurea alba ‘peloric form’ not patented, as the male or pollen parent. The objective of the breeding programme was to create novel Digitalis cultivars with numerous flowers, silvery foliage and compact habit.
The new Digitalis was discovered as part of the selection process by the Inventor in May 2004 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stroud, Gloucestershire, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by means of tissue culture in Hampshire, the United Kingdom, has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.